EVAngelion: Sixth Child (remastered)
by Dave-san-113
Summary: REMASTERED and REBUILT. OCxRei, The Sixth child, a British boy is called in to Japan to fight the Angels for NERV. Fighting against the odds, running from his past, and trying to find a brighter future for humanity, will he rise and make himself... A legend? fanfic took the first version down so i decided to re-edit and remake it, so it fits the guidelines
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

"What do you mean `you can't tell me!'" she yelled at me. Her eyes were transfixed upon me, and I was routed to the spot.

"I'm sorry, I just...can't it's..."

"Hard to explain!" She took the words right out of my mouth

"Look, Katie." I sighed "please don't think this bad of me," honestly, I've tried explaining this to her but, the problem is I can only tell her so much, not even my family knows it!. Only me. It was only a week ago when _they _came up to me. _They, _who pulled up in the black limo, _they,_ who told me everything.

It was on the way back from school, it was an overcast day, dark clouds and the smell of rain in the air. The limo crawled up beside me on the road; it's a quiet country road, with no one within a mile. As the driver stopped the car, and a passenger stepped out on to the pavement. He was tall, extremely muscular, and wearing a black smart suit. He gestured a hand for me to stop. Curiously, I took out my headphones and answered "humph?"

The Agent referred my name.

"I might be..." raising my suspicions "who are you?"

"We're from NERV" he held out the ID

"NERV? Never heard of it!"

"Good, please step in." He opened the door exposing a black interior

Now as I live I a small town in the Devon district of England, the roads are pretty quiet, and no one would know that I'd be...I gulped at the thought...kidnapped! I looked around and weighed up my chances, they would easily catch me if I ran, and so what choice did I have?

The man flexed, he must have read my mind!

"We can do this one of two ways. Please, step in"

I did.

Inside were two people, on my left was a middle aged man, wearing a blue suit, shades and wore white gloves, I could tell he was of oriental background, I'd like to say Japanese, or Chinese without sounding too racist, I'm British, I don't know these things too well. And there was woman on my right. This girl was European, and she was the one who spoke first.

"Good evening, This is commander Ikari, from NERV in Japan. I am Wilma Belle; I'll be translation as commander Ikari doesn't speak much English"

"Fine, what's going on?" I felt the car begin to move again.

"Firstly, what do you know about the second impact?"

"Second impact... I heard something like that... was it... that earthquake in Japan 15 years ago that caused all those deaths?"

Wilma sighed, said something in Japanese to the Ikari, who nodded and interlocked his fingers above his mouth, she then turned back, "we have... a lot to explain"

And boy did she, she explained about the "angels" and an ongoing war. "Which I where you come in, we have reason to believe that you are the Sixth child"

"Me?"

"No, your pet dog. Of course you!" she said sarcastically

"Look, I can't, I have friends! family... besides, you know how old I am! I'm not old enough to fight this war of yours!"

"Unfortunately, we cannot take your family with you; neither can they know about this, a threat of national security, as for you age, well..." she paused a moment "the UN don't say much on the matter, only people born past second impact can pilot, so they respectfully give us leeway."

"Why should I fight for you?" i asked bitterly

She turned to Ikari and said something. For the first time he moved! He bought out of his suit case a brown envelope. "Here" he handed he the file "Read" I opened it, and read... "

"the world will end if you do not do anything." Wilma explained "angels attacks have been more frequent and more... brutal"

"So, why me?"

"DNA" Wilma answered "yours is perfect. And it matches you age"

"Right..."

And with that, I was going to Japan, but I couldn't tell anyone. NERV had it all sorted out, although it's not nice, I really was... to be kidnapped. So that's where are now. Breakings off ties to my friends here... even my girlfriend, Katie.

Katie shook her head. "No, ok. Fine! Be that way!" she stormed out of the hallway. Turning back at me, she finally sighed "If you didn't want to be with me, you could have just said" she explained kindly, she wasn't angry, but she was upset. She didn't look directly at me as she said her final words; she then turned down the hall and out of sight.

I tried to hold back the tears, "k-Katie!" i yelled after her, but she didn't reappear, she had Left me alone. "Shit!" I sighed to myself.

Throughout the rest of the school day, I was nervous for what i was about to anticipate in. I was to be the pawn in an old man's war. Did I want to do this? What was in it for me? Sure moving to Japan seemed like a good prospect, but at what cost?

Throughout the remainder of the day I was catching glances of the other student, glaring at me... they had obviously have heard what I had done with Katie. Damn! I knew it wouldn't go down to well, but this was... too much. Besides how could i back out of NERV now? After what I'd done to her... damn it, my life was set in motion by one mistake, one error, one action with me not thinking about the outcome. I had made my choice to go the moment i spoke to Katie this morning.

I was relieved when the school day ended, just to get away from the appalled look on people faces when they hear the news about me and Katie. So when the bell rang, I snatched my stuff and left the classroom in a hurry. I was walking home, and at the same spot which _they _first picked me up, the limo was already parked to the side of the road and Commander Ikari got out, his hand on the door. It was raining something awful that day. I looked up at the sky, seeing the rain fall past my face. Ikari was watching me, waiting and calculating my reply to his offer. As my eyes meet his shades, I nodded, got in the car and threw my cell phone to the ground. This was to make it seem a simple case of a missing person.

As if sleep walking, i hazed my way forward. I had no idea what would happen within the next months... maybe years with my time with NERV. All I knew was that they needed me. I had thought about it long and hard the previous night. NERV sounded desperate to recruit an untrained person as myself, and if they were that desperate then the world was in big trouble... so I came to an ultimatum.

Stay at home as a coward. And if NERV can't find a replacement pilot, then the world will end... and I'll die anyway, or go with NERV, leave everything behind and probably die, but the world will be saved.

So, i decided. As the driver placed the car in gear, I was hesitant to look back upon the phone that was left behind...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: ENTER JAPAN

We were flying in and my nerves were getting the better of me. I was looking outside the window, trying to lose myself in the music. Ikari was looking forwards out of the cockpit, and a purple haired girl, round in her twenties sat opposite me, she was staring at me through eyes of concern as if one would express if next to the death bed of some relative, I found it very annoying.

Finally, she stood up and tapped me on the shoulder. "Ohaio! Watashiwa no namae Katsuragi des." She smiled, I could barely hear her over the sound of the engines and the fact she was speaking Japanese didn't help much.

"I can't understand you! Sorry!" I replied, shouting over the roar of the engines

She sighed, and looked a little upset. But quickly smiled again and ruffled my hair. She sat back down and as I looked back over the window, I was taken aback by what I saw.

Tokyo -3.

It was once just Tokyo, according to the history books, with a massive population and a long past. However, this city was all modernized, like London-2 was. I had only been to my home city only the once. It was on a day outing, the city was celebrating Christmas, and as a family we decided on London. I only vaguely remember the events of that day; I remember it being cold and snowy. But I realize now that it had not been snow... but ash.

Anyway, I remember the tall towers, the atmosphere was much heavier and the way that it seemed kind of claustrophobic.

I had these same sensations flying in the military jet into Tokyo than I did taking the train into London.

.

So, we arrived at NERV headquarters, this place was a maze. No one talked. Ikari, Left when the VTOL landed and got in his own personal car. I was lead by the purple haired girl and chauffeured in to, I suppose what was, her car battered and dented, but I didn't complain. I'd doubt she would understand me if I did. So I just buckled myself and waited to arrive at NERV.

even I should have been given access to it but... Katsuragi showed me around, I seemed it I was taking chunks out of her time, although she hid it very well, I was sure I a pain already. "Ritsuko! Ritsuko! _Help me out with this one!_ English!" she shouted out to one of her colleges, the blonde turned sharply saw me then Katsuragi's smiling face.

"Little over qualified to do something like this?" Ritsuko said sharply

"_Hey! Orders are orders! It can't be helped_"

"_Alright, I sort it. You owe me though"_

"_Thank you!_"

"Hi, there, I'm Ritsuko; I'm guessing you're the Sixth?"An English speaker!

"yeah, I guess. Look, I have a tonne of questions!" I explained.

"Well, it's better I introduce you to the team first, there's a de-briefing in ten minutes which you're meant to attend, and the fact that you're EVA hasn't arrived yet, properly in the next hour or so."

"Umm... EVA?"

"You'll see, the team just got out of a battle, they'll be debriefed any minute follow me."

So, I followed her through the long dull corridors. It looked more like a hospital, in a scene that everything was pure white and no matter where I was walking, it all looked the same.

"how the hell do you walk around this place without getting lost?" I asked half honestly, half jokingly

"you'll get used to it, it isn't usual that you'd come this way, it's just since we picked you up at the science labs..." she was cut of mid sentence as she noticed a figure walking past a crossway ahead. It was Commander Ikari as I recalled. He was tall in these halls and very over bearing.

He had heard us, and he paused in his tracks and glared at us through his shades. "_you taking him to de-briefing_?" he asked in a monotone to Ritsuko.

"_Yes sir"_ she answered, bowing slightly.

"_Very well_" he said simply and continued his march. I think that meant something to Ritsuko. Something like 'you may follow', so in haste she trotted forward and turned the hall.

After a further few minutes in silence where we followed Ikari to the conference room, we arrived. Ikari swiped his ID card on the pad next to the door, and the door swished upwards.

As we entered the room, I followed Ikari, and I was followed by Ritsuko. I assumed that they three teens, still in their skin tight gear, the boy smiling nervously, rubbing the back of his head at the girl cheering and making snide remarks about the last battle and another girl with blue hair wasn't doing much of anything.

"_Quiet, please_" Ikari hushed. They turned my way, and saw me.

"_Eww, what the hell is he doing here_!" the red head yelled and pointed at me,

"_He is the sixth child! He will be assigned, effective immediately!"_

"_What! But how?"_

"Hush! Asuka!" Ritsuko barked

"Oh, no fair!" she moaned

"Umm. Sir?"

"_Third Child_"

"_If he's the sixth, then who's the fifth... or fourth_!"

"_Classified, we have reports of fifth and fourth, but not yet identified_"

"_I see_"

"_Effective as of this moment, the team will be separated in two, Asuka_!"

"_Oh, please don't say I have to be paired up with HIM_!" Asuka moaned, pointing a finger at me.

"_No, you'll be with Shinji, it's easier this way. You have been known to work together in the past_"

"_Fine by me!" _she laughed.

"Rei!"

"Yes sir," it was the quiet blue haired girl that spoke.

"You'll be paired with the Sixth"

"Yes sir"

"Good, dismissed"

Ikari and Ritsuko left in a rush, leaving me alone with the pilots.

"Hi" I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

"Great, English!" Asuka sighed then asked, in broken English. "Listen here Sixth! Just who do you think you are?"

"Whoa! I only got here, it was a long flight!"

"Do I care!? Where are you from?"

"England!"

"And how many hours of training in an EVA have you had?"

"Only just heard 'bout them"

"What?! You've never been inside..." she read my curious look and roared out laughing "hahaha, this is a joke! What a joke! Ok, where's the real pilot?"

I looked around. "It's only me here..."

"This is a joke right? I mean... you won't last ten seconds..."

"_Um. Asuka_?" he boy tired to reason

"Quiet Shinji!" she barked "it's a good thing I'm not paired with you, I doubt that you'll last a week" and with that she stormed off.

"Asuka!" Shinji yelled after her, he sprinted after her. Leaving me and Rei alone. I heard that it was costmary for the Japanese to bow, so I did

"Sorry... for everything" I don't think she understood, she turned and left me alone without saying a word.


	3. Chapter 2

Long time no see. Sorry I'm late posting this, i really need to be more organized. I plan to post two chapters every month, on the 15th. So feel free to follow as I have a clear and direct idea that I am working with, the idea is here and as this is a remastered edition, the basic outline is written. As I've written ahead, i can tell you that chapter 9 is where the major changes and added scenes are added.

Thank you to any followers that have followed this, i hope you are not disappointed

CHAPTER 2: HOLLOW

Ritsugo came to fetch me a couple of minutes later. She told me that she saw Asuka, the red head, via the CCTV footage apparently she screamed at Ikari for even thinking I was the sixth Child. She had slammed her locker shut before she had cussed 'i can't believe they let anyone walk in from the street!'

"Well, maybe she's right." I sighed

"Don't give up just yet, look I'll show you."

She lead me to the holding bay, and there it was and EVA, my EVA. Pure white painted steal, a meteoroid face and thick red eyes. I had to let out a small gasp. The door opened behind us, I didn't notice until Ritsugo say to someone other in the room. "Yes, good work Shinji! I leave you too it"

I turned around. The young pilot was there, ugh what was his name again?! Anyway, he was out of his pilot suit and in a normal white school shirt and black trousers, completely unremarkable. He held in his hand an array of objects, pen, a note pad, a piece of paper which on it was Japanese symbols and a black box, which turned out to be a translator. He showed me these, and smiled uneasily.

I nodded and beckoned him forward with my hand. He gave me the translator and the Japanese symbol page and we shared the note pad. After a bit of explaining we had a pretty good system. Shinji would write down a sentence in Japanese and I would find the symbol, these were known as Hiragana; type it in on the translator, read the question. Then I would type in my answer and any questions I had in to the device and copy what I saw on the screen. This worked because Shinji, unlike Asuka, had a lot of patience.

"Where are you from?"

"England"

"So you're the sixth child?"

"i guess, everyone keeps saying "sixth" what does that mean?"

"Sixth... As in 'Sixth child'" Shinji explained

"Am I stuck with that nickname now?"

"Looks like it"

"Great! Anyway, who are you?"

"Shinji, are you alright? I remember my first day. I know what you're going through"

"I'll be fine, what was it like?"

"I had to pilot an EVA without any training. And passed out"

"Ow! What's it like?"

"Scary, but these nothing else like it. So what about your family? It's a long way from home?"

"Yes, my family think I've been kidnapped. I bet is something like that for yours as well?"

"No!"

"What do you mean?"

"My father knows I'm here!"

"Well, they said it was nation security that's what Ikari said, he planned it all"

"Commander Ikari?"

"Yeah"

"He's my father"

"Oh, well, I bet he's causing my parents a huge amount of grief. What's up with the redhead?"

"She's just a little upset, don't worry, I'll bring her round" as soon as I'd translated this we both smiled. I was getting the hang of this. At least that we've been able to come up with a commuting system.

After Shinji left, I got to work on familiarizing myself with the EVA and the entry plug. It was cramped and I felt a little claustrophobia inside it. The Japanese inside it didn't help at all. I knew that one day soon, I'd need to go outside in one of these suits, and when that day comes... it might be my last.

I was found, again at around 5 o'clock. I had no idea where I'd be staying the night, especially in a foreign country, so I decided to kip inside the EVA itself. It was warm and enclosed and with travel journey and jet lag, I was aching for some rest.

.

"Sixth, Sixth!" Shinji was rattling my shoulder. And I woke up, I found that I had used my jacket as a quilt and I was curled up like a kitten.

"What?" I asked, I think he understood I said, or what I meant anyway, because he picked up the notepad and wrote something down quickly. I, still rubbing my eyes and yawning loudly, I looked and what he'd written and was able to translate.

"Are you sleeping here? Or coming with us? Trust me; our place is a lot better than inside this junk"

Shinji lowered himself from the ladder, and I, still stretching followed.

. Captain Katsuragi was impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. "Shinji, you were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!"

"Sorry, I had to find the Sixth"

"Shinji, I'm not exactly in the money position to look after 3 of you" Katsuragi explained. Although speaking Japanese, I knew what was going on. I wrote something down and handed it to them,

"I'm sure I don't belong to you people, I'll go back, don't worry about it"

Katsuragi looked down guilty at the note, "Shinji, where did you find him"

"He was sleeping in his pod ma'am"

"Dammit, someone should have sorted this out before now! Damn, fine. Just for tonight. I'll sort it all out tomorrow morning."

Shinji quickly explained, and I think lied that it was mention that I'd be staying with them. I nodded and followed.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: RUNNING WITH THE NIGHT

No bed, no money, and far away in another country with no one to care. If you don't mind me saying so, it's not my best place to be. I don't remember much about last night. Asuka was giving me a death glace whenever she could, Katsuragi was drinking way too much, and was now quiet overjoyed at having new company especially "someone as cute as you, British boy!" and Shinji showed me his friend from school, the class rep, and two guys, one with brown hair and glasses, who looked like a nerd, and the other a cool brash dark haired kid. I feel asleep at 8 ish; I collapsed on a chair as there was no bed and woke up a few hours later.

What am I doing here?

I snatched up my jacket and satchel bag, swung around my shoulder. I had a bit of bother opening up the door, as I noticed the door stuck. Hopefully I didn't wake anybody u...

"Hey!" Shinji shouted. I froze. I was half way down the terrace. I should have run, before he had a chance to speak, but in my foolishness, I turn around, very slowly.

"I don't belong here Shinji"

"You're running"

"No, it's just that, this...isn't right!"

"Look, I know that we don't have the money yet, but will you..."

"no." I said plainly. "I have nothing against you people, but I can't let you be in a position where I cause more pain than it's worth." I sighed, turned back and walked on. Turning back to see Shinji fiddling with his feet, looking straight down. "Tell Katsuragi 'thank you for her hospitality'" Shinji jerked his head up, I nodded, gave a half hearted smile.

So I heard from Shinji about this part. Katsuragi, first noticed me missing, she knew it. And she knew what she'd put me through. She wasn't angry, just upset, apparently, not even her morning beer perked her up. Asuka was happy that I'd gone and was commenting "god! That guy was such a joke, no combat experience and they ask him! Unbelievable!"

Asuka, you forget that I had no experience when I first fought" Shinji pointed out, but of course Asuka ignored that. "He was such a weirdo! He wouldn't last five seconds!"

I think deep down Shinji envied me; I did something he wasn't able to do. He was very upset that I'd gone, but he knew it was for the best.

Asuka, would not shut up about me, "Sixth this, Sixth that!" Rei was indifferent about the topic, but I thought I saw her give a tiny smile.

"Ahhh Ritsuko!" Katsuragi shouted finding the scientist in the hallways of NERV, Misato ran up to her

"Misato. Good morning" Ritsuko said, as she raised a cup of coffee to her pursed lips

"have you seen the Sixth? He ran away last night"

She surveyed Misato for a few seconds. "Did you really think that you, who already have two children under your belt, could look after a third... you're expecting too much of yourself"

"Misato was taken aback by the blonde's bluntness. "I was only trying to help"

"We appreciate that, honestly I do but look, you don't have the funds to support him do you?"

"I'll give up drinking!" Misato compromised.

"I'm sorry, but why do you want to take him in?" Ritsuko asked, frowning. "you might as well have all pilots with you, why don't you take Rei as well?"

Misato was shocked into silence.

"Misato" Ritsuko said, kindly. "NERV will give him accommodation, it's no problem, its fine, it's no problem"

"but you can't leave him on his own!" Misato argued

"He's not alone; he's got Rei next door"

"oh, he's gonna be living it the same apartments?"

"That's the same apartments we were going to send Shinji and Asuka when they arrived here, but you saw that they lived with you"

"I but... if I knew there was gonna be another..."

"sorry Captain, too little, too late"

Misato glared down to her left corner. Ristuko took pity on her, she didn't know and after all, they were meant to be friends.

"He's in the hangar" She explained and Misato's head jerked up "he was working all night long on his Unit 03. Go talk to him if you must"

Katsuragi and the team sprinted off to the hangar bay to find me wearing a spare mechanics jumpsuit, covered head to toe in oil and grease, cursing the machine and throwing tools out of the Pod via the hatch.

"Hey!" Katsuragi yelled at me, I poked my head out, lifting up my goggles "ohaio gozaimas!"

"Don't good morning me!" Katsuragi frowned, Shinji smiled slightly. "I guess you're still mad at this morning huh?" I asked, reading the expression on her face.

"_what was that stunt about_?"

"Look, I'm only just learning could you give me a break; I'm not that good with Japanese!"

Misato frowned. At me, obviously annoyed slightly, but ask Ritsuko came to check up, Misato walked over to her friend.

"it'll be easier to get the teams here in case of an attack, he'll be fine" she explained. Misato looked slightly defeated. "Commander Ikari has called a conference, for staff only..." looking at Shinji and Asuka "...in thirty minutes, I'd head along if I were you"

Misato did decide to go along, when she and the other member of higher NERV were present, Ikari decided to talk.

"I has come to my attention that there have been some problems with the Sixth accommodation, so here is the solution. The teams are split in two, this is for a reason, the number of days from attack to attack is getting shorter, and it's only a matter of time before 2 angels attack at once, the team is split in two to cover two attacks."

"Shinji and Asuka, although don't compliment each other's fighting style have been known to show a great team. It's also coincidental that they live together. However, Rei is my personal favourite, so I've had to make a sacrifice to pair her with the most inexperienced pilot. So, those two shall live together."

"pardon sir, but the apartments are a mess, are you sure just dumping his there the best option?"

"It's convenient"

"you're using him?"

"I'm using him in the same way I am with Asuka, Rei and Shinji, besides I don't see you arguing over Rei"

"we all know what Rei is" Katsuragi explained

"Yes, Katsuragi," Ikari stood up and turned away from her, facing towards Tokyo 3 "this suit my scenario more, what I have told you is top secret, above classified. Spill a word. And I'll have you punished... got it... good"

.

Ikari called for a Team meeting at 1100 hrs, he went over team strategies and defence modes, all common stuff to Rei, Shinji and Asuka, but I, totally new to this didn't understand a word! Then came the end segment, at the real reason why we were here. Ikari shifted his shades back on his hooked nose and began to talk "I understand that our newest Member didn't find the accommodation fitting enough for him"

"Please sir!" Shinji cut in "he hates relying on other people! And even Katsuragi said she can't afford to -"

"I am aware of Katsuragi's view on the matter, that doesn't hide the fact that "he" thinks himself better"

"...I don't want to be a bother" I tried to speak in.

Ikari glanced at Rei, "that is why; I suggest that the newest member, will be accompanying Ms. Ayanami, Flat 405, just next door. You shall see the Sixth settled in Rei"

"Yes sir" Rei said flatly.

"Very well, you are dismissed"

Asuka immediately stood up, cursing me by quoting Ikari "thinks he's better than everyone, god! What a creep" Shinji sighed and stood up after her. I turned to face Rei, and said "look, I'm sorry to brin-" she didn't even glace my direction; she stood and left as well.

As it was a Sunday, usually the team would do was to do some sort of activity together, as part of NERV 'bonding' program. Sometimes it was either chilling out watching a movie or finishing of homework together, however this week, it was selected that we were to go swimming, there was, apparently, an indoor pool not too far from Shinji's and Asuka's apartment which was a favourite of theirs. The only thing that concerned me was my lack of any kind of swim shorts, as I discussed these fears with Shinji he was able to persuade the group to do a bit do shopping before hand, which didn't take long for me, as white was more or less my colour and I found a pair quickly. However, for Asuka, who fell in love with a couple of bikinis, one aqua blue the other a fiery orange, and could not decide on which to buy.

"Buy the orange! Its suits your personality more!" I joked at her.

She flipped round "how dare you! As if you know anything!" I just had to let out a burst of laughter.

She did decide on the orange.

So we paid, and entered the changing rooms for the pool, each to other different genders of course!

It was Shinji who used the NERV translator pad first. Which appeared "I'm glad you're still here?"

"I'm sorry I ran out on you last night, it didn't seem right.. for me anyw`1ay." I replied

"Don't worry about it, I don't blame you, you'll feel more comfortable with Rei, I'm sure."

"Thanks, but I think I need more Japanese lessons"

"Defiantly" we both laughed "it's good to have another friend here, especially someone I can count on in battle"

If I'm honest I'd forgot about my EVA, and the enormous task of fighting. The colour drained my face as I read the screen and gently place the pad on the bench. I stayed silent for a few moments; Shinji read this and clapped me on the back. "I know what you'll be fine. I'd trust Rei"

"Thanks"

"Come on! They must be waiting now"

Now growing up in England, especially Devon you could say I have a history with surfing, so I'm a competent swimmer, so I was able to keep up with Rei's swimming and it was Asuka who tired first.

"Look at that idiot, trying to impress us!" Asuka tired to take it out on me

"Leave him alone Asuka" argued Shinji. "Maybe He's just a good swimmer?" the boy tried to reason

"Don't side with him Shinji, hey Sixth!" she called me "stop acting high and mighty!"

"Asuka!"

"What!?"

Shinji just sighed, as he jumped out the water along with Asuka. She was wearing her new orange bikini, I didn't notice her much, I was noticing Rei's one-piece swimsuit.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: WHY ARE THEY CALLED "ANGELS"...?

I was screaming. The Angel was closing in, fast; I didn't have long before it would extend its death like hand to beat me down. I raised my EVA assault rifle and fired, empting the magazine in a few short seconds.

However the Angel raised its AT feild and the bullets deflected on the shield. This was a losing fight, and i knew it. immediately after i had shot up the elevator the Angel wasted no time getting its first attack dead centre. Its beam shot through my chest melting my armour. I felt the EVA's pain, the particles ripped open my chest. And i screamed, dispite the constant reassurances that it was not my body, I felt it! I let go of the controls and grasped my chest as I curled up.

"Sixth! It's not your body! Stay focused!" I heard Misato.

Hesitantly, slowly releasing my chest, I gripped the control panel. I had to; I was here for a reason. And that was this! I needed to fight! The Angel was closing in. Thunderous footstep by thunderous footstep, it got closer and closer,

"Rei will be there in 10 seconds, we're sending up a Rifle!"

The panel and slid down and revealed the weapon. And I grabbed the gun and fired, gritting my teeth as I fired. But the Angel brought up the AT field. This was my first encounter with these beings and I was terrified. I have never seen a shield like this!

As my gun clicked to signal the empty magazine, Rei appeared to the right of me.

"Rei! Help the Sixth!" ordered Misato

"Understood"

As UNIT 00 pulled its knife and charged with the progressive knife, but it was too late, the gun was out of ammunition, the Angel cast it aside and slammed its three fingered hand around the EVANGELION head. It fired the beam again and again and again. Each time, I coward and grasped my forehead as the pain pounded in to my skull.

I screamed, real screams. I was the most terrified I had ever been. The Angel pulled on the EVANGELION head and it started to pull. Rei did her best, but it was too late. The head gave way and detached and my screen turned black.

"SIMULATION TERMINATED"

Finally the pain stopped and I was able to see the cage with Misato, Dr. Akagi, Shinji and Asuka in the bridge.

"Sixth! What are you playing at!?" Misato shouted.

"I tried Misato!"

"Captain!" Misato corrected

"Sorry, but I tried!... Captain"

"His actions were... satisfactory" Rei chipped in

"The test was set too high! It was unfair! I bet Rei would have had trouble with it!"

"Irrelevant!" Ritsuko cast aside "the test is designed to prepare you for the next Angels"

I hung my head. I wanted to breathe; the LCL was filling my lungs, supplying the body with oxygen, as well as smelling like blood. The memories of that Angel was still in my head, I closed my eyes to try to forget the pain of my own head being ripped off.

"c-could I get some air" I pleaded as I felt claustrophobic.

Inside the control room, Misato turned to the scientist and nodded.

"Alright, we're giving you a break" Ritsuko sighed as she released the LCL. Painfully slowly, the LCL drained from the pod. But I couldn't wait anymore. I shock open the hatch, scrambled out and using my knees to balance myself, I coughed up the LCL, and started to throw up on the catwalk.

Asuka, turned away disgusted. "God! He's worthless!"

"Asuka... he's just scarred" Shinji tired to defend.

On the catwalk, still gripping my knees I finally stopped, Rei had also exited her pod and upon hearing my wrenching, she turned to me.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. Feeling quite sorry for her I opened my mouth to speak, but she spoke first.

"Are you alright, Sixth?"

"I'm fine" I lied. "what you must think of me, not being able to do any of this! I can't even save myself-"

"HEY!" Asuka screamed via the ear piece. "You've got your mic on! We don't wanna hear your pathetic voice!"

I cut her off as I switched off the ear piece. But Rei kept listen to Asuka shouts via her device. "Second Child..." Rei answered on her device, in her usual monotone, trying to calm her down, but it didn't work as she waited a little as I guess she was listening to Asuka's rant before shutting off the device.

"What happened?" I asked,

"Apparently, the Second Child has run out of the control room. Would you like to continue the Simulation?" she asked cooly.

Honestly, I did try to concentrate on my efforts with school. Except, being the first day in a foreign school, not understanding much of the language and everyone staring at me... yeah, I wasn't the best first day.

And on top of that, I was still studying the Japanese Hiragana system, at least I could compare it to somewhat my alphabet (each symbol is a sound), so it's like being to read a sentence... but not know what the sentence is or means, confusing stuff!

Anyway, everyone was super polite, as was the Japanese way, and thoughtful, at least they tried English around me.

It was during lunch when it happened. I was outside on a bench, lying flat on my back, my eyes glazed over the cloudless sky, when a shadow came over my eyes. The footsteps grabbed my attention first, they were soft and subtle. I turned my head to look at the figure and saw Rei looking down upon me. I smiled a little.

"Hey, how you doing?" i asked cooly, smiling at her.

"An angel has been sighted. I'm on my way to tell the others. Meet you at headquarters." And with that she sprinted off

Angels...NOW! Oh, shit what I am going to do! Ok, calm down! First thing to do is do as Rei says and get to head quarters.

"Team briefing! Listen up!" Katsuragi shouted as she grabbed everyone's attention "the angel is hovering just outside of Tokyo 3, impact in one hour. Angel code name: gladiator!"

"Plan of attack?" Asuka asked

"Two pilots will take the lifts up, and engage on foot, one offence, and one defence."

"And the two pilots are?" Shinji asked I think he already knew the answer and so did I. I think he thought I'd get a less aggressive approach to this day...

"Commander Ikari has insisted that Rei and the Sixth take the mission, he wants to analyse the team's performance." Katsuragi explained. I bowed my head, and accepted the inevitable. Shinji clapped by shoulder gently.

It was almost like a dream, in no time I was rushed to the changing rooms where a divider was set up and me and Rei changed each in our own compartments in to our gear.

My new suit was white, to match my EVA but had streaks of Black and bulks on the forearm, shoulders and knees in Red. I peeked round at the translucent barrier separating us, Rei was donning on her suit, fiddling with her ankle, she must have been naked, or near naked under that suit.

"Rei?" I called out, we were alone now and this is actually the first time that we had a prober conversation.

"What is it?" she answered

"Rei" I sighed "are you scared?" It took her a moment to answer

"No"

"Well, why not?"

"Because, I know...I am replaceable" she said under her breath

I didn't press her, but asked "am... I going to die... doing this?"

This time it was a little shorter to answer the question

"No"

"How can you be sure?"

"You're with me, I'm defence. I'll look after you"

"You'd do that... for me?"

She threw open the curtain, luckily I had finished with the legs half of the jumpsuit and had no problem with Rei seeing my top of my body, but Rei was fully dressed in the air tight suit which left nothing to the imagination.

"Yes, we are a team. You won't die. Good bye"

I didn't how to make heads or tails of that! Well, I suppose that's just Rei's way. As she left the room, I looked round the room; I could feel my heart bursting through my chest. I couldn't handle it. I threw up again before leaving the changing room.

Akagi sipped her coffee as she spied on the pair. She saw Rei approach the young boy. Unfortunately the sound was muted, so she couldn't hear what she said to him, but she left immediately and left him. As he finished suiting up, he stretched his muscles and checked his suit. However as he started to move he rushed to a bucket and was sick again.

"How's he doing?" Misato came up beside her.

"Not well" she sipped her coffee. Misato sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had gone so hard on him"

"He understands" Ritsuko put down her coffee and sighed. "If this doesn't work..."

"I know" Misato answered

As I walked on to the catwalk into the cages, I saw Rei waiting by her EVANGELION UNIT 00. I smiled at her and nodded. Driven I climbed in my pod and entered the EVAGELION for the first time.

"EVANGELION LAUNCH!" Misato shouted

And before I knew it, I was face to face with the Angel itself...


	6. Chapter 5

hi everyone^^ i see that we have a few now followers on this story and i thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will constantly be posting everything on the 15th of every month. for the record, this will be approx 30 chapters long and i have already completed say 18 of them. around chapter nine you will see a huge increase to the word and story complexity, you if you can hang on until then you will not be disappointed^^ thanks for reading^^

CHAPTER 5: ...MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE THEY SEND PEOPLE TO HEAVEN

The Angel lunged straight at me, its teeth a horrible yellow, its one eye piercing into my screen and arms groping around my back... "Fuck! What was that?"

"_ma'am, the angel took out the power cable!_" Technician Maya reported.

"_Already! Dammit! Sixth! You have 60 seconds Rei will be there in five! Keep up the struggle_!"

"Shit!" I groaned. I pushed the creature off, but it lunged for another attack, but I was ready for it, I parried with my arms and shoved the Angel to a Building, where it steadied itself, getting into position for its assault.

"No, you, don't!" I screamed as I threw a punch directly into the jaw of the Angel, which sent it leaping back and landed on the street, crushing a small shop and a few cars by the road. I saw Rei's EVANGELION race up behind me, Rifle in hand as she approached the Angel.

"_Rei! Stay on the defensive_" I heard Commander Ikari on the radio as I tried to stamp on the beasts neck, but in slithered out the way, damn, it was fast!

"_30 seconds!" _Misato warned me

"Son of a, bitch!" I cursed trying to set out the controls.

"_Knife! Knife!_"Someone screamed at me "use the progressive Knife!"

"What! What! Speak English Dammit!"

"The knife, use the knife" Ritsuko ordered

"Right this thing!" I pulled the knife out and plunged it again into the creatures' neck. I twisted and hacked, yet the beast did not die! I extracted the knife for the third time and rammed in it into what I thought was the core. The Angel was Wailing and lashing at me, scratching the Armour of my EVANGELION. My adrenaline was stopping me from feeling any pain; instead I could only feel a dull tightness around my chest.

5...

no... It's not going to die in time

4...it's not

3...gonna

2...maybe! It seems to be loosening...

1...yes! it's dead!

The screen blacked out, and everything was surreal. Had it worked? Had my last ounce of effort cause me success? I believed so; I let out a small laugh from the pod. Easing back into the chair, running my fingers through my hair in triumph. I massaged the back of my neck as I laughed

But, it that moment, where I reached for the Emergency power supply to run a small radio device to NERV Headquarters, I felt the EVANGELION shudder. My laughing face dropped in an instant, my body froze, and my mind went blank.

Slowly, as I turned my head to face the Head of the EVANGELION UNIT, my heart skipped a beat.

Before I knew it, the head of the EVA was ripped off, and the front section of the screen was torn away, I was dragged out but a thin but solid cable. Antagonising, I tried to cling on to any part of the EVANGELION I could to stop me going outside of the protective shell. I managed to latch on to a handle; the Angel was too powerful as I didn't manage to stay on for a second. My armour snagged on the shrapnel of the torn EVANGELION neck as I was raised up. It sliced my body from the belly button to the armpit, leaving a huge amount of blood and snapping a few ribs as though they were dried twigs. As I dangled three hundred foot up in the air, with the blood rushing to my head and running down my arm, I saw it, close up. The Angel. And it saw me! I don't know if it was bravery, or I was simply too afraid to scream.

God?

What have I got myself into?

I closed my eyes, waiting for the end. Yet at that moment, as I felt falling, I was sure that this angel was the one to take me to heaven…or to hell

I woke up, several hours later.

I didn't understand what I was doing here! Everything's... Black, is this what it's like to be dead? But I was so warm. Surely the way I died I should be cold... how did I die? What happened? Well, I can still think... at least I think this is thinking.

Ok, let's try to remember, let's see. I remember... Misato, she was there, explaining the mission, and REI! She was there! She was, talking! To me! Even though my broken Japanese didn't help much, she was defiantly talking, then I was rushed into my EVA, yeah, then, that thing that angel was waiting for the moment to strike, it was so fast! And it knew of where I was coming from! That's why it knew where I would appear and be able to disable me so quickly, then the power went down and I was hanging then... oh, I must have fell and died, but then why do I hear a heartbeat monitor?

I blinked my eyes, and soon enough everything was getting back in focus. Of course I wasn't dead, Rei had promised me. But how am I still alive?

"Good to see you wake up; you've been out for a few hours now,"

"What happened, I thought I'd won, I thought I'd done it"

Shinji sighed a little "honestly so did I, we were all cheering, you should have seen Asuka, she was gobsmacked, but as soon as that thing started to move again... we knew"

"Tell me, what happened?"

"You didn't kill it, although inflicted a huge amount of damage to it. But then it attacked back. The Angel tore away the hull like paper, with you dangling from the wreckage. Rei charged in, and caught you while fighting; Her EVANGELION took a beating as well, it was on the verge of collapse, if she had put you on the floor any later, she wouldn't have made it back"

"Rei, saved me?"

"That's correct, she been here all this time, look"

I hadn't seen here, I was still staring at the ceiling while talking to Shinji, and hadn't noticed Rei standing at the foot of my bed.

"Rei! OW!" I tried to sit up, but I felt a strong rush of blood to the head and fell back down. I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes through my agony.

"Commander Ikari will want a full debrief, shall I do it myself or..." Rei suggested

"No, we'll do it together, we're a team" Rei nodded. "Shinji, help me up" I offered my arm right arm, as my left seemed to be tied up with several bandages.

"Well, the doctors said not to" Shinji Explained

"I'll be fine I'll just have it treated by the medics, the worst is over." I was still wearing my gear; the top portion had been removed and was dangling around my waist. I felt a little eerie just seeing it.

Shinji helped me up in a way of a fireman's lift, with my arm around his shoulder and I used the bed post to stay up.

"The commander, would be in Briefing?" I asked as I tried to regain my balance and composure with every step. My legs were shaking and weak at the knees, if Shinji wasn't there I was sure that I'd collapse.

"I suppose he would be" Shinji said, struggling under my weight.

"Rei, could you get the door for us please?" Rei obliged. She stood up and walked towards the door, but before she could activate the control panel, the door slid upwards from the outside. Commander Ikari.

Me and Shinji froze in shock as the Commander frowned upon us for a second, and calmly stepped inside the Hospital room, allowing the NERV insignia door to slam shut.

Shinji started at his father, who gave him a cold calculating look, before he told him in that cold, icy voice "Shinji, let him go" Shinji was conflicted, on one side he wanted to please his father by doing what he asked, however that meant dropping his friend.

I knew what I had to do, and what Shinji needed to do. I gave him a tap on the shoulder, reassuring him that I could stand. So slowly, Shinji ducked under my weight as I supported myself. But my Legs were shaking.

"Shinji, dismissed" he coldly ordered him to leave. I and I noticed the effect that Gendo has over his son only by using his name it was so disturbing.

Shinji nodded, and activated the panel, as the door opened I saw Asuka was smug waiting outside the room, obliviously waiting for news of my dismissal.

I couldn't hold myself up anymore, and with one violent shake of the knees, I crumpled and landed hard on the floor. I grunted with pain, trying not to give the commander satisfaction.

Shinji heard my yep, I and violently turned round as the door slid shut. He saw my state and he noticed that I had landed on the wounded side of my body. And a small amount of blood gushed onto the floor.

When he was certain the door was shut, he spoke.

"So? Care to explain what that fiasco was about?" Ikari glared down at my form.

"I almost had him" I said, clutching my side and sitting to a kneeling position.

"You "almost" had him. That's true."

"Sir, this was my first experience in an EVA, I didn't know what to expect"

"You had 3.2 seconds to react to what we were told you to "use the knife""

"Pardon me sir, that's sort of hard, when Japanese isn't your first language!" my anger was rising significantly.

"You wasted valuable time" he still kept his cool.

Little did I know that I had my hand in a vice grip in a fist, that I was gritting my teeth and that I was causing more damage to myself tearing at that wound. I sighed slowly and looked down at the floor as I said "I take full responsibility for today's event's... Sir"

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear" Ikari turned and left the hospital wing. I was breathing heavily as still stared at that point at the ground where Ikari's feet were.

"it seems..." Rei spoke and I jerked my head up to look at her, see was looking at the door, emotionless as always "... that I was too focused on the fight. I've I had intervened then we would have stood a chance against that Angel"

"huh? What are you saying Rei?"

"I'm saying, that if you had won, you would have earned respect, among certain individuals, so I failed to intervene"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault Rei" was she worried about my 'respect'?

"Shall I help you up?"

"No, I don't want to give Asuka the satisfaction, speak of the devil."

Asuka stormed in the room, he had activated the door controls the second the Commander had left, I was edging my way across the floor to the bed, where I lifted myself up and perched myself, waiting for the onslaught that was Asuka.

"So you thought taking out an angel by yourself would impress me? you see? this is why they should leave the pilots to do the pilots job!"

"It was my first time against and actual angel!"

"Stop making excuses! You can't just moan when things don't go your way!"

"Fuck off!" I yelled at her, I had just about enough. "Asuka, I don't think I'm better than you, you're bred for this type of thing, they sent me in just so they can use me the same way they are using you, Ikari and Rei!"

"There you are, moaning at the system!"

"Because the system is flawed! It's not right that us! none of us should have to do these sorts of things!"

"That can't be helped! We're here to do a job! If you can't do that, then get out!"

"You don't have much of a choice in this matter Asuka! I'm stuck here!"

"You should have stayed in England!" Asuka spat "Idiot!"


End file.
